The Venture Dome - Part One
Premise Fencer, Cleo, and 18 other cats are forced to survive a game show where the losing contestants get a one-way ticket to the pound. Plot At the Mansion, as Fencer and Cleo play with their kittens in the kitchen, The gang watch for Mrs. Escrow, who is coming inside. The dogs hide in the rooms, as Fencer and Cleo who barely had enough time to hide the kittens jump out the window, and runs for dear life as Rocki sees Them heading toward town. In a bad neighborhood, Fencer and Cleo come to the Willowby Sardine Factory and eat some food. however They escape when a worker spots them. They manage to escape capture, but as Fencer and Cleo catch their breath, They are caught by Mel and Harvey and put inside the Van. Vincent who witnessed it, hangs on to the Van. in hopes of freeing them. Minutes later, the van stops at the WAOB TV Station. however, just as Vincent tries to open the door, He is spotted by Harvey, who tries to capture the kitten, but gets clawed, allowing Vincent to run for dear life. As Vincent runs, He then decides to inform Foofur about what's happened to Fencer and Cleo. As Mel and Harvey take Fencer and Cleo inside the TV station, and then placed in the green room. alongside the Cat Pack, Their Wives, and of course, the Cat Quartet with Their Girlfriends. where the host selects the cats into Four teams of Five. composed of the Red Team, (Fencer, Ferdinand, Mariah, and Fermata.) Yellow Team, (Cleo, Quaver, Alphonse, and Trill) Green Team, (Vinnie, Caesura, Harriet, and Breve) Blue Team, (Viola, Marcato, Ralph, and Alexis.) and White Team (Rusty, Lacey, Gliss, and Tenuto). the teams are told to participate in a game show called the Venture Dome where the Cats must go through Seven Ordeals. The Pyramid of Panic, The Sinister Shipwreck, Insidious Island, The Wicked Westerns, The Fiendish Factory, The Chaos Castle, and the Terror of Tomorrow. Meanwhile, Vincent manages to get to the Mansion and explains to Foofur about Fencer and Cleo being captured by the dogcatchers and brought to a TV station. Foofur who realized that the cats were caught, then realized that The kittens can't survive without their mother, then decide to have Rocki and Hazel watch over them as everyone else runs to the TV station. with Vincent leading the way. Back at the TV Station, The Teams must work together to go through the five levels. every team that succeeds will move on, and any team that doesn't within the time limit, well, They'll find out, as They will be out of the game. As the Cats are to be dressed for the game, Fencer hears from the host say that any cat who fails will be deemed useless and be sent to the Animal Shelter. Fencer then panics and thinking no one will believe decide to do whatever They can and hopes that He'll meet Cleo after the seven ordeals. At the First Level, Pyramid of Panic three of each team must individually complete a relay, called the Aztecarnival, composed of a "Test Your Strength"-based game, A Blowgun game, and Skeletal Assembly. within 6 minutes. All five teams were successful, including Fencer's team, with a few seconds to spare. but as all the Cats are celebrating.the host says that There's more game to go as They are about to enter the Medieval Chaos Castle. Outside the studio, Vincent along with Foofur's group are about to get inside, but They see a guard with an Ultrasonic whistle, meaning that getting past will be hard. Meanwhile, inside the studio, the Cats have just completed the Medieval Phases as the White Team failed with Tenuto being voted out and taken away, however are exempt from going to the Wicked Westerns. as everyone else goes to the next level, in the next relay, The Three players respectively must use a slingshot to shoot down targets with black hats, play a piano to play a 10 note song, and use a jug to fill it with water from a cactus in seven minutes. The Red Team and Green Team were successful, but Trill of the Yellow Team and Marcato of the Blue Team are voted out and sent to separate cages. and since the first phase was done, Mariah of the Red Team and Harriet of the Green Team were being taken as well, since They performed poorly. the host then told them, that Things will get more serious since the next Four legs will be team-elimination rounds with no time limit and a little something is coming up. Fencer then say that He's got a bad feeling. Meanwhile, outside, Vincent then had Foofur and the others chase Him to get past the guard. it worked, but the guard blows the whistle, stopping most of Foofur's group, as the Guard is about to grab them. To Be Continued...